


Making Martinis

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Martinis

Rachel comes down to the kitchen to find Marian stood in the pristine kitchen mixing Martinis. She doesn't make a noise and yet Marian turns to smile at her, extending a hand to her. Rachel pads closer, barefoot, swathed in one of Marian's old shirts, she looks small and somewhat cute, if a little tense. She has always been nervous and now Sarah has her tense. Marian smiles, pulls Rachel closer and pours them both Martinis. They have only recently fallen into a relationship, Marian had come back to the office to find Rachel alone and bleeding. She had saved Rachel's life, now she wanted Rachel in hers. Martinis were just the beginning.


End file.
